The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus capable of regulating detachment of a developer storage portion(s), and to a method implemented in an image forming apparatus to release detachment regulation of a developer storage portion(s).
There is known an image forming apparatus including a lock mechanism that is configured to regulate detachment of developer storage portions that store developer. In this type of image forming apparatus, so as to reduce the remaining amount of developer stored in a developer storage portion when it is replaced with a new one, detachment of the developer storage portion is regulated until shortage of developer stored in the developer storage portion is detected.
In addition, in an image forming apparatus, if the developer stored in a developer storage portion attached to the apparatus is unconformable to the apparatus, the quality of the image printed by the apparatus may be degraded. As a result, in the image forming apparatus, it may be determined whether or not each of the developer storage portions attached to the apparatus is a developer storage portion of a specific type storing developer that is conformable to the apparatus.
For example, there is known, as a related technology, an image forming apparatus that determines whether or not a developer storage portion attached to an attachment portion of the image forming apparatus has a predetermined shape corresponding to the image forming apparatus. Specifically, in the developer storage portion of the specific type corresponding to the image forming apparatus, a protruding portion has insulation, protruding in an attachment direction in which the developer storage portion is attached to the apparatus, is provided at an end portion of the developer storage portion on the downstream side in the attachment direction. In addition, the image forming apparatus is provided with a pair of metal terminals that come in contact with the attachment portions. When the developer storage portion of the specific type is attached to the attachment portion, the protruding portion is inserted between the pair of metal terminals and the pair of metal terminals are separated from each other. The image forming apparatus includes a detection circuit in which all the pairs of metal terminals are connected in parallel, and based on whether or not the detection circuit is conductive, it is determined whether or not each of all the developer storage portions is the developer storage portion of the specific type.